Confessions rewrite
by AmylovesDanny
Summary: Rewrite of my first story. When Lindsay is shot, Danny comes through for her but as thry grow closer she is forced to confess her biggest secrets. DL all the way. Slightly AU. Please R R
1. Chapter 1

"No Danny, its fine, Mac will be here soon

"No Danny, its fine, Mac will be here soon. I promise I'll be careful," Lindsay said once more down her phone.

She had been called to a diner on 75th Avenue where a shooting had taken place, but no one was there to process with her. Detective Long had been called away on a different case, but he had already cleared the rooms, so Lindsay felt a little more secure. The body was lying on a table in the centre of the room, and Lindsay's suspects were waiting patiently outside, talking amongst themselves but giving Lindsay all the space she needed. After a few minutes, she found herself following a trail of blood drops to the back entrance of the diner. As the blood trail came to an end she heard the door slam and what sounded like a gunshot. Within seconds she had fallen to the floor, clasping her stomach in agony. Faint footsteps could be heard walking away and when she glanced up at the man who had shot her, all she saw was a smirk before falling out of consciousness.

When Mac arrived to the scene, he had expected to find Lindsay there. Her kit was there, as was her cell phone, but for now he assumed that she was outside talking to some of the suspects so he continued to process the surrounding area. Starting with the outside, which he thought was where Lindsay left off, he put down his kit by the door and stepped outside.

"This is Taylor. Immediate back up required, officer down, 75th Av," He bellowed into a walkie-talkie.

Mac had found his co-worker's lifeless body on the ground. She had obviously been there for a while; the amount of blood on her shirt was a clear indication of that. He felt around for a pulse, not wanting to disturb the body but feeling the need to check that his friend was all right. The pulse was weak but it was there, which to him was at least a good sign. Sirens were heard in the distance, but as they got closer Mac could tell they were not for Lindsay, since they soon faded just as quickly. Heels clicking along the marble floor could also be heard very quietly, but Mac just ignored it; soon, Stella was standing right behind him. She had no idea that the officer down was Lindsay, but instead of feeling incredibly upset, she just said, "I want this case".

Stella put down her case too, hers was almost next to Lindsay's body. Part of her didn't want to touch Lindsay, she looked too fragile, and Stella was scared she might break her. Another part of her just wanted to cry and hold her friend. But her forensic training took over; she quickly got out her camera and took a few shots of the body. A few were all she really needed, Stella had always focused more on the actual scene when she felt emotional with the body; despite asking for this case, she really had no idea how she was going to handle it. Lindsay was one of her closest friends; they were going to have dinner after work to celebrate her promotion to Level 2 CSI.

Mac placed a reassuring hand on Stella's shoulder. He didn't have the heart to tell her he had to leave the scene. Another CSI was on their way but it was not one of their own. Not did he not have faith in Stella – quite the contrary – he just knew she would need some degree of emotional support right now.

"I can't do this right now, Mac," She whispered, standing up to face him.

"Its ok Stel, Swing can take over for now. We need to be here for Lindsay, I'll get the case back when we know she's ok"

Stella glanced down at the body, "She's a fighter, and she'll pull through this"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Elja for reviewing. I'm not gonna ask for reviews for this story, because I love writing this one so much that I dont need reviews to inspire me for this XD

* * *

Danny and Flack drove straight to the hospital as soon as they had heard the news about Lindsay

Danny and Flack drove straight to the hospital as soon as they had heard the news about Lindsay. She had been in there for four hours now, and they had been waiting around for three. Various people were going in and out of the room: doctors, nurses, CSI's, other people; Danny and Flack were not allowed in there yet, the police badge was not even an option for this case. Here, they were normal people to visit their friend. No matter how much they wanted to use their badges to get them in, they also didn't want to see the type of state Lindsay was in.

While Flack had been to get coffee, Danny had over heard the nurses talking. Of course he could not hear them very clearly but he could have sworn one of them said 'she may not make it through the night'. By the time Flack returned, Danny was crying lightly. After being Danny's friend for eight years, Flack was still useless in these situations. However, this time he knew what Danny was going through. He had been Lindsay's friend as soon as she arrived; in fact even before she worked at the crime lab he had known her through family, but Danny had been chasing after her for so long, he was going through agony. Especially after hearing what he just heard.

He felt Flack's hand squeeze his shoulder gently.

"I dunno what I'm gonna do without her" Danny said, letting the tears flow more freely now.

"You're not gonna lose her. We all know how strong she is, besides you haven't even asked her out yet, and the big guy up there is not gonna let her leave without you knowing the answer" Flack joked.

"I know, but if she's gonna reject me I'm not sure I wanna know. I'm not all that used to rejection" He said with a smirk crossing his lips.

For now, Flack had been able to cheer him up, although it was not completely hard to do that, since he and Danny had near enough exactly the same sense of humour.

A nurse approached the two men, and informed them that they were free to see Lindsay now. She was not awake but they could talk to her in hopes of some response.

"I'm just gonna catch up with that nurse, get an actual lo-down of what our girl's dealing with here. You want some time alone with her?" Flack asked

Danny simply nodded, and entered Lindsay's hospital room.

From where Danny was standing, it looked as though the tubes had her tied to the bed. At first glance there were so many, but after a while he realised they were just a few tubes split into various others and connected to a couple of drip bags. The machines surrounding her were beeping every few seconds; Lindsay's heart monitor was providing Danny with the comfort he needed, the comfort of knowing that Lindsay was still alive under all those tubes. He approached the bed with the utmost caution, not only did he not want to pull out any of those tubes but she looked like a little china doll, he didn't want to disturb her. As he got closer though, his hand reached out to hers and held it tight.

"Hey Montana, sorry Lindsay…I know how much that annoys you, look I dunno if you can hear me but I need to tell you this anyway… you an' me – we got chemistry, we just click you know? I guess what I am trying to say is … I feel something for ya and I don't want you to go without know that"

Danny almost turned his head away to cry some more, but the smallest of smiles on Lindsay's face told him to not give up on her yet.

"Montana?" He leaned in a bit closer, so his elbows were resting on the bed with her hand firmly clasped in both of his.

"Danny" She barely whispered, in such a hoarse voice it almost wasn't Lindsay.

"No, don't speak. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere…I hope"

She nodded her head ever so gently, not wanting to pull on her oxygen mask.

"Danny" Flack called in to the room before stepping in "We've got a lead, and Mac needs to talk to you about it"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So sorry it has taken me a while to update, reality had kept me away from writing this for a while. But here's chapter 3 and I hope you all like it :D

* * *

"Rikki

"Rikki? What are you doing here?" Danny asked, leading her to Flack's desk.

"I'm so sorry Danny, I don't know what came over me. I just saw her, then saw red and before I knew it she was on the floor"

Danny jumped back in shock, snatching his hand away from comforting her arm. At first it didn't quite click, more because he didn't want it to more than anything else, but when he forced it to sink it, it hit him hard.

"You shot one of my best friends?" His voice was dripping with disgust.

Rikki broke down in the chair she was sat in. Nobody was there to comfort her, Danny just watched on, and Flack decided to let Danny handle her first. Incoherent mumbles were coming from Rikki, Lindsay's name kept on being mentioned but apart from that the rest was completely inaudible. Before this, Rikki had been a completely rational friend of Danny's. When he first moved to the building just before Lindsay moved to the crime lab, he had a thing with Rikki and it ended on excellent terms. Now that Lindsay had entered his life, he knew he needed her more than anything. Often, whenever he and Rikki had breakfast before work, he would be talking about Lindsay. Rikki probably knew more about Lindsay than anyone at the crime lab.

Lindsay's shooter was sat right in from of him and yet he still did nothing. In fact he felt nothing. Mere hours ago he had confessed that he was in love with this Montanan cowgirl, and she may not make it through the night because of a jealous ex. It just wasn't right.

A cop Danny wasn't familiar with came through the bullpen and took her from the desk. She tried to resist having handcuffs put on, and she didn't go away quiet. Sobbing Danny's name.

Another hour had passed and now Danny was in Rikki's apartment, only this time he was looking for a weapon. He didn't even know Rikki owned a gun; it was out of character for her to own one, especially since she had a 10-year-old son. A gun very similar to his was placed on a shelf above their TV though, out of the reach of Ruben, but obvious to the CSI in him that it had recently been moved. Taking a few pictures and bagging it for evidence should have been enough to lead them into some sort of path resulting in a conviction. As he looked around the apartment for more evidence proving, he found what could only be described as very disturbing. There was a small folder with various pictures of him at parties in the building. If they were of him with other people, it would not have been so creepy, but they were just him on his own. In some, he was smiling at the camera, and it was obvious there was meant to be someone else in the photo, but they had not managed to get into the shot. Tagging and bagging this for evidence, he left quite abruptly. Visiting hours at the hospital were over in half an hour so there was no chance he could get there today but he had planned on working overtime throughout the night so he could go visit Lindsay first thing in the morning.

Before he had gone to the bullpen, everyone had been called to Mac's office about Lindsay. Everyone agreed with Mac that everyone in his team should visit Lindsay, and Mac had kindly given them all some time off each day if they wanted to go see Lindsay; mainly because now they were one CSI down they had to pick up the slack, and an extra break was just needed at times like these. Danny was pulled back though, along with Stella – Mac told them to make sure they go visit Lindsay. 'She needs her best friends at times like these' to quote the boss.

* * *

While Danny was at Rikki's and the bullpen, Stella had been processing some of the evidence they already had from the alleyway where it all happened. She had come to a dead end, they had nothing concrete to connect Rikki to Lindsay's shooting, and that was the case they were working on. Most of the evidence corresponding with the case Lindsay was there processing already, and was therefore, untouchable. Two solid hours of working, and Stella was no closer than she was when she first saw Lindsay in that alleyway, and truth be told she needed a break; taking the opportunity to go see Lindsay, she was at the hospital in 45 minutes.

Considering it was only three hours since Danny had left her at the hospital, Lindsay was a different person. Stella was stood just in the doorway, watching her friend for a few minutes. A small child was on Lindsay's bed, although it was in its own carry seat and it was asleep, Lindsay still looked at it contently. Stella was also drawn to the child; she was dressed in a purple t-shirt, with denim dungarees and pink converse boots. Despite this baby being so young, she was so in fashion at the moment. Never before had she mentioned a child, so Stella assumed it belonged to one of her friend's from where she lived. Stella's heels clicked on the floor – just like they did in the diner – when she walked into Lindsay's room, causing the child to stir. Lindsay however was awake completely, she did not seem groggy from any medication either, which was a good sign.

"Hey you" Stella greeted quietly, pulling up a chair beside the bed.

Once again, the child in the seat stirred but this time she woke up albeit very quietly.

"Hey Stell" Lindsay replied, lifting the baby girl from her seat and whispering something to her.

The couple soon fell into a conversation, Lindsay's well being obviously the primary topic, but curiosity soon got the better of Stella and she had to ask about the baby on the bed.

"This is Lilley" Lindsay explained, twirling the girl round to face Stella, "She's my little angel"

Lilley played with her toys carefully, almost as though she was being very wary of the wires attached to Lindsay. Stella was still a little confused with the whole situation; she had known Lindsay for almost two years and now that she referred to Lilley as her "little angel" she was starting to assume it was her child. Never before had Lindsay mentioned a boyfriend, and she had always flirted with Danny at work, so if Lilley was hers, she was almost likely raising her alone.

"Linds, is Lilley yours?" She asked point blank.

"Yep, I really can't imagine my life without her" Lindsay replied, still besotted with her daughter

Now that Stella knew the truth, she was starting to see more of Lindsay in the child. They had the same curly hair – although Lilley's was almost black – and similar hazel coloured eyes. Lilley continued to play with her toys, although she was now looking quite intently at Stella; almost as though she was not sure whether or not to move over to this new lady.

"How old is she?" Stella asked while Lilley inched towards her.

"Two a couple of months ago"

Stella picked up Lilley from the bed, before she fell off, and lifted her onto her lap. While Lilley got comfortable on Stella's lap, all the while playing with the stuffed tortoise in her hands, Lindsay continued her conversation with Stella.

"Gosh, I would have never have guessed. You don't mind the questions, do you?"

"Not at all, although it would probably save a bit of time if I just told you what happened, instead of you trying to piece it all together" Lindsay explained, she didn't mind the questions as such but more often than not people jump to conclusions based on the answers and they are usually all wrong.

"Sure" She replied, shifting Lilley so she could face Lindsay while she was talking to her.

"Okay, I'm gonna start at the very beginning. So I came to New York originally about six years ago now, and while I was getting my footing I came across this amazing guy, David, and after a few dates I realised I could see myself falling in love with him. About a month passed, and we were spending so much time together, mainly because we both worked at the same place, but we saw eachother out of work. Before I knew it, a year had passed. I had been introduced to his family and I got on really well with them but he had yet to meet mine. When I left home, it was on bad terms. My father wanted to know why I hadn't got married and popped out a coupla kids by now. I tried to explain I was a career girl, and I was going to New York to further myself in my career – which at the time was working with victims of crime. Naturally, I didn't really want to fly back to Montana to introduce my family to David, a guy I had only known a year, lets say my dad would not have been best pleased. Another year passed, and sometime into that year we bought an apartment together and I was working on getting my degree in forensics. Our third year together, I fell pregnant, and at the same time my dad got quite ill. We went back out to Montana to stay with my family for a few months, things were going well with my degree, I was working from home and I had nearly finished because it tied in with my forensic biology degree anyway – I only needed to do a year and a bit – it turned out we stayed out there for six months, and I had Lilley while I was out there too. Before she was born, I got a job at the crime lab, obviously only on desk duty but I took whatever I got. When Lilley was only a few months old, David was called back to New York. His sister was getting married and he felt he needed to be there, but I didn't want to disrupt Lilley yet; we were still settling in to my old house. I got news the week after he left that there had been a car overturned by a lorry and he was killed in the accident"

Lindsay had tears in her eyes now, not falling heavily but Stella could tell she was distressed. A comforting hand found its way over to Lindsay, and she still carried on with her story.

"I went back to New York for the funeral and ended up staying with David's brother while I was there, and I applied for a transfer from the Montanan Crime Lab I've been living with him ever since. Lilley has grown up knowing him as her dad, and we have both agreed that we shouldn't confuse her by me moving out unless its completely necessary"

"Wow, Linds. That's so brave of you to carry on in New York without the support of your family" Stella gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks Stell" She whispered, wiping away her tears.

"Are you and David's brother together now then?" She asked, not trying to be nosy but just wanting to get a grip on the situation now.

"No, I wouldn't do that. Not just out of respect to David, but because he has a girlfriend and they are great together"

"Who is he? Have I met him before?" Stella didn't think before she said that, and instantly regret it but when she saw the small smile on Lindsay's face she didn't feel quite so bad.

Flack knocked on the door, interrupting their conversation. All three people exchanged greetings, and Lilley stuck her arms out to Flack as he walked in. she moved closer so Flack could pick her up, which he did instinctively, not thinking what Stella may have thought.

"Yes, Stell, in fact I do believe you know him" Lindsay replied, smiling up at Flack and Lilley.

* * *

Reviews aren't necessary but they motivate me to write more, so its up to you if you want me to write more quicker :D


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all the people who added this on their alert list, and the reviewers. I'm very sorry I haven't been able to update much, I have just started a new job, and I am still looking for more work.

* * *

"No Way" Stella exclaimed when she finally twigged as to what Lindsay was talking about.

"You" she looked at Lindsay, then looked at Flack "And you? You two live together? This is a joke, right?"

"No Stell, no joke" Flack laughed, balancing Lilley on his lap as he sat on the edge of Lindsay's bed.

"David Flack was the guy I was telling you about" Lindsay explained "And Flack is the brother I live with. It's just an added bonus that we also work together. As you can see, he is great with Lilley"

They both looked at Stella who looked truly gob-smacked. Rarely is Stella ever speechless, but between them, Lindsay and Don had achieved it. She just looked at Lindsay, Don, and Lilley, never actually saying anything. After a moment or so, Stella got up from her chair and left the room.

"She's needed the bathroom ever since I began my story" Lindsay joked with Flack.

Seconds before Stella came into the room, Detective Angell also came in. She greeted Flack with a kiss and Lilley with a kiss on the forehead.

"I am so sorry I'm late. Traffic was murder," Jessica said, catching her breath.

How she was currently positioned, she didn't see Stella behind her but when Flack pulled her down next to him she glanced over. The two women shared a look. Stella had just received way too much information to take in and Angell had no idea whether or not Stella knew about everything. Seeing their worried faces, Lindsay spoke up, "Its ok, Jess. Stella knows. Stell, as you may have just worked out, Angell is the girlfriend I was telling you about".

After the initial shock, Stella took in all the information and sat back down where she was; however, she still remained quite quiet and just let the others lead the conversation. Both Jess and Don were extremely concerned with Lindsay getting better, and – much to her dismay – they proposed her staying with a friend for a few days, without Lilley, or having Don's or Jess' parents take care of Lilley while Lindsay was still trying to get better. Danny's name was mentioned on more than one occasion, but Lindsay though that may raise too many questions. Stella's name was also mentioned but after her incident with Frankie she was staying with a friend as it was. Mac was not even an option, neither was Adam or Hawkes, so they were out of options.

"Why not just ask if you can stay for a few days. He did say 'anything I can do, let me know' before I came up here" Angell tried to reason with Lindsay.

"No, not unless he offers," She paused "Of his own accord, none of you two persuading him to take me in"

Flack and Angell simply shared a look. They knew Lindsay knew them pretty well, and she also knew that they would of course coax Danny into taking her in.

During the frivolity, a nurse came in to advise some of the visitors to leave the room. Not only were they making an awful lot of noise, but also the hospital regulations specifically said '2 visitors at any one time'. She kindly gave the Detectives half an hour to finish any business they needed to attend to, and to say their goodbyes. Stella needed to be back at the lab soon, and Jess' shift was due to start soon, which meant Flack was able to stay.

"So, what d'ya wanna do now?" He asked, with the same cheery disposition as before.

"Actually, I'd really like to just sleep" Lindsay replied, looking over at her daughter who was fast asleep in the baby seat on her bed.

Flack agreed that she should try to get her rest, and started gathering up some things. He had put Lilley's toys and other belongings of hers into the bright pink converse bag. He started to reach for the red carry chair, when Lindsay spoke.

"Leave her here. Please" She looked at him with hope in her eyes.

Clearly, Lindsay was still shaken up, and to her the only thing that she knew was certain was Lilley. Eventually, Flack would go, Jess and Stella had already left her, Lilley was the only person she could count on to be there with her.

"She's only sleeping, plus you've gotta head off in about an hour, then she will have to go to your sisters, and Mel is working at the pub this lunchtime"

"How on earth can you know that!? Not even I know my sister's schedule"

Lindsay shrugged in response, still waiting for Flack to pull away from Lilley's chair.

"Ok then, while you're both sleeping, I'm gonna go see how mom's doing. That'll mean I wont be able to get back here to check on you. When I go on my break though, I'll come back. Hows'at sound?"

"Sounds good to me"

Flack moved Lilley onto the chair by Lindsay's bed, and then pulled away. Lindsay received a kiss on the head as a goodbye, and watched Flack stride out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

A big thank you to Desiree for reviewing - Danny will now find out about Lilley, after 4 chapters of waiting

* * *

Danny Messer hurried himself to the hospital after processing the latest crime scene. Mac had told him that as soon as he bought the evidence back to the lab and logged everything, he would be given the rest of the afternoon off to see Lindsay. Mac had failed to tell him that his crime scene would be a multiple homicide in the changing rooms at Macy's; four girls trying on prom dresses had been shot dead. Different evidence had to be taken from each changing room, no weapons had been found as yet, but Danny still had acquired six boxes of evidence. His entire ride to the hospital was filled with various theories rolling over in his mind on the case, as soon as he got there though his mind was taken up with thoughts of Lindsay Monroe.

Stepping into the room he had been directed to, he realised the woman inside was asleep but confusion also overtook him. A baby on the bed was something he would not have expected to see. Upon looking again at the woman lying in the bed, he knew it was definitely Lindsay. She looked so peaceful when she slept, which wouldn't be for much longer unless he did something with the baby. Lilley started to stir, and before long she was awake. For now, she just watched Danny looking at her, he edged closer to her, and – although she looked apprehensive – she didn't cry. Before long, Lilley was holding out her hands to Danny, asking to be picked up. He obliged, not wanting to deny the baby's request and wake Lindsay up.

Both Lilley and Danny soon found that they were quite comfortable with each other. Danny rarely had dealings with children, let alone babies, but Lilley was extremely playful. Very quickly, she was reunited with one of the toys left on Lindsay's bed. Danny had taken Lilley out of the room, not wanting her babbling to wake Lindsay. The couple were quite happily playing just outside the doorway of Lindsay's room when she woke up.

"Lilley?" She asked upon hearing her daughter's voice.

Panic struck when she realised that Lilley was not where Don left her, neither was the stuffed pink hippo that was left on her bed. Hearing Danny's voice soon calmed her though; she glanced over at the source of the noise and her heart melted. Seeing Danny playing with her daughter was a sight she thought she would never see. Danny had given her his badge to play with too, and she was reflecting the light onto the wall behind him, causing him some confusion as to what she was laughing at.

"Mommy" Lilley exclaimed, hinting at Danny to take her over to her.

Danny and Lindsay shared a look. He was glad she was ok, yet extremely confused, and she was just glad to see him

"Hey sweetheart" Lindsay said, matching her tone with a false enthusiasm.

She secretly wished Don had taken her if she had known Danny would be coming. She wanted – needed – to talk to Danny, about everything. She needed to share her feelings for him, the situation she was in with Lilley, and she needed to open up to him before he made any strong judgements.

Danny had slowly moved further away from the bed as soon as Lilley was back in Lindsay's arms. He did not want to intrude on Lindsay and the child, not now that she had given her undivided attention to the little girl on her lap. He stood and watched from his position, and when the fun had quietened down a bit, he spoke out.

"Montana?" He mumbled, "Care to explain now?"

Lindsay smiled up at Danny, he looked adorable when he was confused, and she felt a twinge in her heart. She had undeniable feelings for him, but she was now worried that she may have left it too late to tell him how she felt, she now felt she would need to explain to him her situation rather than him coming to terms with it on her schedule.

"No" She smiled back sweetly.

Danny stood there, still bewildered, not unnoticed by Lindsay.

"Danny, can you find out when I can be discharged from here, then I will tell you. Sound fair?"

"Sure" He replied, still a little confused at Lindsay's new sudden demeanour, but nonetheless he left the room to find out when she could be discharged.

Danny later returned with a doctor, he lifted Lilley from Lindsay's lap and let the doctor speak to her in private.

After a few minutes, Danny was allowed back in to Lindsay's room. He bought in Lilley with him and sat her down on Lindsay's lap, while he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You gonna tell me now Montana?" He asked, adamant that he will get an explanation.

"Can you do one more thing for me?" She responded with a hopeful tone in her voice, wishing she was not giving the impression that she was just stringing Danny along.

"What now?"

Lindsay was thrilled that he was prepared to do this for her, but she wasstill aprehensive as he didn't know what it was yet.

"Take us home?"

Lilley smiled up at Danny just like her mother. She and Lindsay had exactly the same smile, they were both genuine and carefree. He couldn't say no to that smile once, let alone twice.

"Ok, but you're coming home with me. Both of you"

"Danny, there's no need, really" She tried to protest.

"Montana, its that or nothing. What's it gonna be?"

Lindsay contemplated for a moment how long it would take for Flack or Jessica to get there to pick her up. They were most likely at the precinct, which was about40 minutes away with good traffic. This time of the day the traffic would be murder, which would mean she would be hanging around the hospital for another hour.

"Fine" She gave in "But can we go back to my place to pick up some stuff for Lilley"

"Of course we can" Danny said with a grin, "I'm gonna go get the discharge papers"

Lindsay looked back at him, but he just walked out of the room and towards the doctors office.

* * *

Ok guys, thats it for probably another week or so. Can some people please review this story, as I'm finding it quite hard to write without knowing that people are reading it and hearing what they think. If only half of you who are on the alert list for this story reviewed it, I'd be happy


	6. Chapter 6

Thnaks to my reviews - Mcalison: here's your chapter, pupsay: thank you, and there is lots more to come, kittykatxx: thanks, its actually a rewrite of the first story I ever written, so even as an 11 year oldmy mind was into overdrive lol, Catty: I think I replied in person, but thank you. I think everyone shares her mum's good taste lol, hockeygirl1431: thanks XD and last but not least, desiree: thank you for reviewing as always, here's the next one for you.

* * *

Once they had left the hospital, Lindsay began her protesting once again. At first Danny tried to ignore her, but her constant whining proved too much for him.

"Please Danny" Lindsay said in an extremely annoying voice "It would just make so much more sense for us to stay at mine for a while, you can stay over too if you think it'll make you feel better about leaving us" She tried to reason with him.

"If I say Ok, will you please stop talking in that voice" He grumbled.

Lindsay thought for a moment, she had actually gotten used to the sound of her voice like that, it was how she used to get Flack to do things for her whenever Lilley was ill, or if she was just too lazy to do them herself.

"Yes, I will stop talking like this if you say ok" She dragged out the sentence, getting a smug sense of satisfaction that she still has the power to annoy him.

Danny glared at her while they were stuck in traffic. Her voice was only adding to his bad mood at the moment.

"Fine, we can stay at your place" he gave in, glancing in the mirror at Lilley.

Once he caught a glimpse of the young child, his bad mood faded away. She was once again playing with his badge – Lindsay had told him it was her favourite thing to play with when she was at home with her – and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Take a right" Lindsay said, bringing him out of his daydream.

"Why, the road to your place is this way" Danny said with confusion.

"Just do it" She said authoritatively, nudging his arm slightly to the right.

As per Lindsay's request, he turned to the right into a back road behind a block of apartments. He looked over at Lindsay who was staring intensely out of the window at the row of garages.

"Stop at the one with the orange door, just before the green door" Lindsay said, pointing at the garage of her choice.

Danny didn't respond, he was more focused on driving, as he drew nearer to the garage, Lindsay got out of the car. She appraoched the door to the garage and entered in a code to allow him access into it. Danny noticed that while he was pulling into the space there was another car. He chose to ignore it for a while, but as soon as he and Lilley were out of the car, he asked Lindsay about it.

"Hey Montana, why'd you have a bug in there?" He said, carrying Lilley into the back door of the building.

Lindsay told him to wait until they were inside before asking questions, sounding like a tour guide from one of those museum tours. Fortunately, the building where she lived had a working elevator, so she told Danny that instead of him having to carry Lilley 12 floors he could take the lift with her.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay sat in Lindsay's living room, having put Lilley in her play pen in her room. Danny had insisted on taking over and had made them both a cup of tea, and had ordered them dinner, which he had to go get in 40 minutes.

"So, now can you please tell me how you ended up with a daughter and a car?" He asked, putting down their drinks on the table in front of them.

"Ok, but please don't interrupt, this is easier to tell when its just me telling it, deal?"

"Fine" he agreed.

Lindsay positioned herself so she was more comfortable but still facing Danny. She had a feeling that she was going to be here for a while telling this story and therefore she wanted to be as comfortable as possible.

"Right, it all started when I moved to the city about six years ago. I was new here, and I knew practically no one. I was living with my uncle Freddy when I first got here but after a while I found this apartment and it was perfect. It was not far away from work and it was close to university too. So I was living there for a while but I found I couldnt keep up with the rent and stuff, so for a while my dad and freddy covered me but I eventually decided I'd need a room mate to split half the rent with me. After quite a few potential room mates being interviewed, I came across this guy called david. I had seen him at work before, he was a chef where I was a waitress. Anyway, I chose him and after a couple of months I found myself seeing him in a different light so we went on a couple of dates and itjust got more seriois from there. After a year or so, we were still together and he had introduced me to his family but he hadn't met mine yet. I explained to gim that there was no point in us flying out to Montana just to meet my parents who I had ended on bad terms with anyway. So we spent more time together, and before I knew it we had been together for three years. A couple of months into our third year, I found myself pregnant with his baby,and we decided to keep it and get married. Half way through my pregnancy my dad became very ill so we flew out to Montana then so I could be with him through his illness, and if anything happened to him he would have met David and given him a blessing for my hand in marriage – my family are very traditional like that. We ended up staying out there until I had given birth to Lilley and then for a bit longer so we could still keep on top of things with my dad. When Lilley was a couple of months old, he received news that his sister was getting married and she wanted him to be part of the wedding, David flew out there for the wedding but he didn't make it and he was killed in an accident"

Lindsay paused for breath, trying to keep her composure.

"I went back to New York for his funeral and ended up staying with his brother for a while, and I have lived there ever since. Lilley has grown up knowing him as her dad and we decided not to confuse her so we stayed here until we're ready to move away"

Lindsay paused once again, letting Danny take in all the information.

"And the car is mine from a while ago. Saw it, loved it, bought it" She added.

Danny sat there in shock, he known that Lindsay went through some tough times in her life but never had he imagined that she would have to raise a child by herself and lose the man she planned to marry in such a short time. He was still slightly confused, and he wanted to ask questions but he wasn't sure how to say exactly what he needed to say just yet.

Lindsay moved round to sit next to him, to try to get some response from him. Eventually, he got over the shock and began to respond how she hoped he would – with questions.

"Why didn't you tell any of us before?" He asked, turning to face her properly.

Lindsay shrugged, staring down into her tea, "I guess I wasn't sure what you guys would have reacted, plus the time was never right for me to have mentioned it. Some people do know though" she added.

"Like who?" He asked instinctively, letting the CSI in him take over.

"Mac, he had to know from my interview. Stella, she found out yesterday when Lilley was dropped off at the hospital. And Flack" She ended there, not giving an explanation as to how Flack knows.

Danny gave her a quizzical look, to which she responded by getting up from the sofa and reaching for a photo frame. The photo inside the frame was of her, Lilley and Flack sat underneath the Christmas tree at rockefellar centre. She handed the frame to Danny.

"Flack is Lilley's uncle, he's the man I live with, and David's brother" She said, distancing herself from emotions.

Danny looked at her in awe for the first time ever. He was proud that she had managed to raise such an amazing child with Flack, and he admired her for having the discipline to keep her a secret for so long, not to mention having to miss out on social events with the team because she would have to find someone to look after her.

Finally, Danny was seeing Lindsay in a different light, and he was in love with her.

* * *

More to come people, if you want anything specific to happen, just review with your idea, and if it fits with the story, I'll try and put it in. thanks


End file.
